


Cover Art for Chapter Two of Coming of Age

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Implied Slash, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both so very beautiful. (thinks Fili :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Chapter Two of Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069398) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite). 



 


End file.
